The Unexpected
by Hitsuchiha
Summary: When Sasuke dies in his fight to the death with Naruto, he is sent to Soul Society where he learns the way of the Souls, the Shinigami, learns how to be a Cougar, and attract a certain white-haired Shinigami.
1. How?

**Chapter 1: How?**

How...?

I was finished. My intentions and plans no longer had meaning.

I didn't know about Naruto. My fight with him was over. We were both finished.

Laying on the ground, shifting uncomfortably, I started to grow weaker and weaker.

It got harder to breathe and then I could no longer feel my body. Suddenly I felt pressure in the middle of my chest. I stood up.

It was so easy to, considering the fact that I was injured.

I looked down. There was a chain in the middle of my chest, and my body was still on the ground. 'What the hell is this?' I thought.

Pulling on the chain, I began to panic. It didn't come off no matter how hard I pulled.

"Tch..." What was I going to do... Fuck.

I was waiting for a few minutes and wondering what I was going to do about this situation when I sensed a presence nearby.

I immeditately reached for my sword and pointed it at the stranger.

He was wearing a black hakama and kimono.

"What is your bussiness with me, strange one?"

This hooligan looked at me and just began to pull out his sword, facing the hilt towards me; or rather my forehead.

'Who did this guy think he was?' I thought.

Running forward, I began to attack. He was not going to tap my head with the glowing hilt of his sword.

"ARGHHH" My battle cry sounded as I began to glow and disinigrate into tiny particles, leading to the sky. He got me! Right before I had the chance to attack! This bastard!

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"You're dead" the strange person said.

And that was the last thing I heard.


	2. Explanations

"Where... am I?" Sasuke thought aloud. He held his head in pain  
He appeared to be in the middle of nowhere - oh wait there was a village nearby, but it looked pretty ghetto.  
"Hey there"  
Sasuke turned around rather abruptly; there was a girl about his age dressed in rags - literally.  
"Who... are you?" Sasuke asked.  
"My name is Kagami Shizuko. Are you... new here?" She asked.  
Sasuke looked confused as ever. What did she mean by 'new' here? He would save the questions for later and decided to answer her  
and befriend her so he would at least get some information out of her.  
"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And what do you mean by, 'new' here? I just suddenly woke up here in this damn place."  
"Ahh, I see," Shizuko said. "So you are new here. It means you just recently died. You are in West Rukongai District 76. This is the place  
souls go when they die. It's tough here... but be glad you didn't end up in 80... although it is close but it doesn't matter. It's unsafe here out in  
the open. You should come with me and I can help you"  
'What the fuck is this girl talking about?' Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. She was being awfully kind to him even though they just met and they  
barely knew each other. He reluctantly took the hand she offerred him and got up from the ground, wiping the dirt off his white zip up shirt  
and purple wrap skirt leggings.

* * *

"Well, this is my home!" Shizuko exclaimed and smiled as they approached a home in bad condition. Missing panels in the roof, the door was broken, Holes in the wood that made up the house, the list went on.  
'This girl is making the house seem like it's the best house in the whole district...' Sasuke thought, 'Well this might be the best house in the whole district considering that all the other house looked worse than this.  
"Come in, come in!" Shizuko shouted from inside the house. Sasuke was still examining the house from outside. He was a little hesitant about going inside but he finally decided to come in.  
"Well this is it! Ne, Sasuke-kun, you don't really talk much, huh?" Shizuko asked.  
Sasuke gave her a disapproving look and sat down on the ground- there was no furniture but a small futon on the ground.  
"Are you always this cold and distant or are you just unhappy to be here?" Of course he was both. First of all, Sasuke was Sasuke; and of course he was unhappy to be here. He was dead.  
His stomach grumbled.  
"Damn it..." Sasuke muttered under his breathe. He was hungry at a time like this.  
"Ahh! I see you're hungry! That's normal when you just recently died. Here, have some of this leftover bread" Shizuko said, walking to a pantry and pulling out half a roll of bread and handing it to Sasuke. "You should be full after you eat this so don't worry!"  
"A-Arigato." Sasuke said as he took the bread from Shizuko's hand and bit into it. He was so hungry. Even after he finished the bread. He was still hungry. Sasuke decided not to say anything. He didn't want to trouble Shizuko.  
"Well, it's getting late. You're staying with me, right? I suggest you do. It's a tough around here. She frowned; the continued.  
"But eh, I'm used to it." Shizuko said, pulling out an extra futon from a shelf and laying it on the ground for Sasuke.  
"Can you please explain to me everything? I still don't understand why I am here" Sasuke said.  
"Oh! Gomen. I didn't really explain did I?" She chuckled a bit under her breath. "Well, we are in Soul Society right now. This is the after life where souls dwell until they reincarnate. Soul Society has 320 districts. 80 in the North, and 80 in the West. Seretei is the center of Soul Society- that's where Shinigami live."  
It took Sasuke a while to comprehend all this information.  
"So... I'm really dead..."

'What of myself now?'

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Hello! Thank you all to the people who read and reviewed! I'll try to continue this story as much as I can. Truthfully, I've lost hope in this story because this story/pairing was a mere tumblr joke and I decided to write a fic of it. I like this pairing as a little bromance. After all, Toshiro and Sasuke are two of my favorite characters. Sorry if I get things wrong like technical things. I'm more of a Naruto person and I'm writing a fanfiction of a Naruto character in a Bleach environment so please bear with me ^^


End file.
